


You, I Like.

by FandomsMayChange



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Idk what i'm doing, Post-Divorce, ashe was on that rebound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having divorced her husband, Ashe soon falls for another champion. But she can barely tell if they like her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, I Like.

**Author's Note:**

> i've posted too many things today... first female/female fic ;u;

Ashe and Tryndamere’s relationship had not been the best the past few months. Eventually they separated. She began to live in an apartment on her own. Many other champions lived in the expensive complex. But one in particular caught her eye. Others she simply glanced at. Those were just people she fought with or against. Some were friends, others were irrelevant. But this person… Was different.

She wore a simple sleeveless button up shirt and skirt that stopped just above knees. It was a relaxing day. Usually she’d be with Tryndamere on days like these, but… It’s different now. She sighed as she left her apartment. When she walked out, she saw another champion.

The other woman smiled. “Ashe! Nice to see you.” It was Illaoi.

She smiled as well. Illaoi wore a tank top with khaki shorts. “Hey, Illaoi.” Her head tilted slightly.

“You moved in recently, correct?” She frowned. “Oh, yes. My apologies… About you and Tryndamere.”

“Oh that.” She shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I cannot believe he let a woman as beautiful as you get away.” Illaoi shook her head as the two began to walk.

Ashe giggled and tucked some hair behind her ear. “Yeah… His loss…” She glanced up at Illaoi and blushed slightly.

“Well, I’m here for you, Ashe.” She looked down at her. “I could help you find a better man. One who won’t break so easily.”

“That would be nice.” Ashe turned away. She wasn’t particularly interested in any man at the moment. “Hey, Illaoi! Would you like to meet for lunch?”

“Sure! Anything for my favorite marksmen.” She put an arm around her. “Where would like to go.”

Ashe nearly screamed. “Anywhere is fine!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Illaoi, of course, picked a restaurant where they served lots of meat. Ashe was willing though.

“I hear Darius is single.” She laughed. “Just kidding, He’s not good enough for you.”

“What about his brother? Draven?” Ashe asked, trying to go with the flow of conversation.

“Absolutely not. Come on, Ashe. Don’t you think you deserve someone good?”

She laughed a little. “Yeah…” She looked away. “Hey, Illaoi… What was that you said to me when we first met on the battlefield? It was um… In a team fight.”

“Hm?” She laughed quietly. “Oh, yes…” Her smile was rather bashful. “‘You, I like’”

“Oh, yeah.” She nodded. “Interesting.”

“I do like you, Ashe.” She sat up. “You’re something special.”

Ashe’s eyes widened. “R- really?” Her cheeks slowly became pinker. “Thanks…”

“You always seem so nervous, Ashe. Loosen up a bit.” Ashe began to laugh, a little too hard. “Too loose…”

She settled down. “I um… It’s nothing I just…” Have a huge crush on you. “It’s nothing…”

“If there’s something bothering you, I’ll listen.” She smiled. “And give plenty of advice.”

“Well, Illaoi…” She began to link her fingers. “I do like someone…”

“Tell them.” Ashe made a horrified look as Illaoi stood up. “When I like something, I take it.”

“You haven’t taken me, so no.”

“What?”

“Nothing!” Ashe stood up as well. “We should do this again. I had fun!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Illaoi listened over the third voicemail from Ashe. This time she was correcting whatever ‘mistakes’ she had made prior. Illaoi was laying in her bed and listening with a smile. “How adorable.”

Ashe’s voice spoke at the end of the voicemail. “S- so I’m coming over to tell you something. Is that okay?” Nervous laughter. “See you then.”

“So, she’s coming over?” Now, Illaoi wore a tank top and gym shorts. “I wonder what she’s going to tell me.”

There was a knock at the door as she sat up on the bed. She glanced over at the phone. The message was sent an hour ago. “That’s pretty quick.”

She got up and left the room. She made her way through the apartment till she came to the front door. There was a knock again. She smiled. “Who is it?” Her voice boomed.

“Ah… It’s Ashe.” Her voice was small, but loud enough to be hear through the door.

Illaoi opened the door and smiled. “Hello! What is it you needed to tell me?” She looked her up and down. Ashe wore a white blouse and black skirt today. She seemed to shake in her flats. “Now, what did I say about being nervous.”

“R- r- right…” She closed her eyes and breathed in. “Okay.” She opened them. “Here goes nothing!”

Ashe lunged forward, putting her arms around Illaoi and planting a kiss on her lips. Illaoi would be lying if she said she expected that. Her eyes were wide open as Ashe did her action. Inevitably she closed her eyes and held back, much to Ashe’s surprise.

She moved back and looked up. “That was something, Ashe. Why’d you do that?”

Ashe stepped back. “W- well, you said when you like something, you take it. I liked something, so I took it!” She smiled.

“Heh. Good job, Ashe.” She moved forward and picked her up. “Now I take what I want.”

Ashe began to blush as Illaoi picked her up bridal style. “Y- you liked me back? Wh- why didn’t you…”

“I wanted you to make a move first, dear.” She smiled. “And I put on act! I can’t believe you fell for it.”

Ashe held on to her as she walked in the apartment. “Seemed only slightly out of character.” She giggled.


End file.
